The Will of Steel
by burnttost
Summary: What would happen if someone was able to bring the Brotherhood back together and get them to help rebuild the world, lets find out.
**AU:Before we get started i just want to let you know that i'm just doing this as a hobby so don't expect frequent updates, i dont own anything and rated M for language and future gore that's it lets get to the story**

* * *

The Will of Steel

 **2070** _ **(7 years before the great war)**_ **Deep under the white house in a secret bunker known as vault 01**

"Sir legions 501, 212 and 222 are in the criostasis pods all vitals are normal" a lady wearing a lab coat and holding a clipboard said looking at a man in a suit and tie. "Very good Jessica, are all of the things i requested be transferred here are they here" the man asked the woman now named Jessica "Yes sir, 7000 units of T-51b power armor and the 30 units of T-60 power armor plus the 25 units of the prototype liberty prime bots as well as 7000 units of the prototype AER9 laser rifles along with 750 units of experimental L50 Gatling laser (fallout 3 Gatling laser) with 40 heavy missile launchers and 50 units of the prototype vertibird with hydrogen engines along with the 100 units of Humvee's with the hydrogen engines and the 400 units of the G.E.C.K devices and 6000 units of pip boy 3000s and enough ammo to invade a small country and the men just finished building the factors for the prime bots and Humvee's along with the ammo factories and they just finished building the metal cloning device" Jessica replied "Very good, Jessica i believe it is time we sealed this place up and left don't you agree" the mysterious man said. "Yes sir but can i ask you a question sir" a nod is the only response she gets "Why is this here and where did you get the technology the clone metals" she asked looking out of the window in front of them that looked into a room with thousands of pods in it. "Jessica this is here so that these men, the bravest of us will survive the end of this chapter in human history and go on into the word that we left behind to write a new and better chapter for humanity and as for the cloning tech i can't tell you" he told her " Sir i do not understand" "You will in time Jessica, you will in time" he told her before turning and walking to the exit and Jessica taking one last look at the 6000 men before getting into a cryo tube of her own as her boss sealed the heavy vault door behind him and a fake wall sliding in front to hid the door not to be opened for over 200 years.

 **Citadel ,capital wasteland 212 years later (2282)**

Scribe Jameson was running through the halls of the citadel towards elder Lyons office, the reason behind her running was because she and the other scribes had found some very old document that dated before the great war and what was written in those documents the elder had to see.

Elder Lyons was writing on a piece of paper when Jameson burst into his office "Sir...me and the other scribes we…. we found something" she said in between pants"Wow, slow down take a deep breath and tell me what you found" jameson just nodded. After a few minutes jameson finally regained her breath "Sir me and the other scribes were looking through some old documents that predate to before the great war, well we found something" she said handing the elder a document and after a few minutes of reading through it he looked up sharply "Get me a team down there know" he practically shouted."At once elder" jameson said and ran off.

3 hours later

After Elder Lyons called for a team which was made up of his daughter Sarah Lyons The Lone wanderer and he sent them them down to the white House ruins they had to fight their way through some enclave forces that weren't raven rock when it got blown up after that they moved into the white house where they met fierce super mutant resistance before they made it to stairs leading down into the basement with a fake wall with a vault door behind it.

 **Elsewhere in the vault**

 **James POV**

"ake up, wake up James, **GOD DAMMIT SOLDER WAKE THE HELL UP THAT'S AN ORDER** " I heard someone yelling at probably me, i opened my eyes to see a women in a lab coat looking at me she had long blonde hair and blue eyes for all intents and purposes she was very beautiful. Looking around i looked to be in a pod of some sort i had no idea where i was until my memories came back, i remembered it all, the spartan project and the home front project and all of my brothers and sister Spartans and of course the man that started both we did not know his name but we called him Mr smith. After all my memories came back i tried to get out of my pod but as soon as i stood up i collapsed to my knees and the beautiful mysterious woman rushing to my side.

"Try not to stand up too quickly you have been in cryo stasis for over 200 years it will take a few minutes for your muscles to re-adjust" she said helping me to stand tell i got the strength to stand and move on my own. After a few minutes she let go and i could stand on my own i looked at her "Why did you pull me out of cryo" i asked "Because there are intruders in the vault and i have now combat experience plus i have been up for about 3 weeks and i think it is time we all leave this box" she said rather sharply.

"Ok but i can't fight anyone without armor or a weapon" i told here "Of course this way" she said walking over to a door. We walked for about a minute before coming to another door but this one was bigger and heavily reinforced, she stopped in front of the door turned to a panel and put in a password and the door opened. When we stepped in the lights were off so it was pitch black and i couldn't see anything, the women that i still did not know the name of turned and flipped the lights on. My eyes widened, i saw row upon row of power armor that i had never seen before there had to be hundreds maybe thousands of suits of armor and the same with a weapon i had never seen before (Laser rifle) "I have never seen so many weapons in one room before" i said looking around the room.

The women giggled and walked over to a rack with the strange power armor on it "This is the T-51b power armor it's much more effective than the T-45d armor, not only does it provide more protection than the earlier models its power source is much better, it uses a TX-28 Micro Fusion Pack that only needs to re-charge every 10'000 years" she looked like she was going to go more in depth before i interrupted her "Ya thats great doc but i only care if it's effective and can hold up to the abuse i'm going to put it through" i told her. She just glared at me "It's built tough so go nuts and don't call me doc i am not a doctor" she said "Ok, ok now can you help me put this on" i asked putting my hands up in surrender.

After a couple of minutes i had my new armor on and we were over by the racks of weapons which she told me were laser rifles now she was showing me how to reload and maintain it properly and after that i started my way to the intruders

With the others

Sarah's POV

We had been walking for a good hour now and let me just say this place was huge but we could not explore much of it because most of the doors were locked and the ones that weren't only lead to more hall ways, but the weird thing was that it had these weird panels in the floor that i assume could come up to provide cover for whoever was in here and from what i have seen so far which is not much it looked like some sort of military bunker.

We were walking down yet another bland hallway but this one was different because at the start of the hall there was 2 signs one pointed down this hallway it said **ARMORY** in big black letters the other sign said **CRYO-ROOM** in big black letters. We rounded a corner and came face to face or rather helmet to helmet with a man who was wearing T-51b power armor i only knew that because Sam has a set but is currently to damage to wear he also had a laser rifle pointed straight at us. "Who are you and what are you doing here" he said in a commanding voice. "That's none of your business" i said while bringing my laser rifle up and pointing it at him the others quickly followed my example by bringing their weapons to bare. "Yes it is considering you are in my vault, now i'm not going to ask again who are you and why are you here" he said in an even but deadly tone.

Everyone's POV

Sam put down his laser rifle "Come on guys put your weapons down" Sam said looking at the other brotherhood members. "What are you insane he has his pointed at use, i don't know about you but i don't feel like dieing" a paladin said looking at Sam. "Ya he does have a weapon pointed at us but wouldn't you react the same way if armed strangers showed up in your house" he reasoned with them. After a few tense filled minutes Sarah gave them the order to stand down which they did after a moment of hesitance.

James POV

After the women in the front gave the order to stand down they did after hesitating for a few seconds they put their weapons down and i did the same but remained on guard encase any of them tried anything. "I'm Sam and we are members of the brotherhood of steel, who are you" he greeted "I'm James-223 U.S military Spartan company" he said "U.S as in the old world United States" One of the brotherhood asked "Yes" was the only reply he got.

"Is there a better spot to talk cause if you are from before the war then we have a lot to discuss" the the one named Sam said. I nodded and led them to the control room for the cryo pods. After a few minutes of walking we finally made it to the control room "What is this place" one of the brotherhood members asked a women by the look of her. "This is the control room, here we can talk" i told them. "What are behind those" Sam asked looking towards the 2 big blocked up windows. "My family" i replied. "You wanted to talk, so talk" i told him.

2 hours later

Sam had just finished telling me roughly of what has happened over the past 200 years and it's safe to say i have missed a lot but the thing that bugs me the most is this brotherhood of steel has the potential to help a lot of people yet refuses to. It bugs me so much because that is what we Spartans were made for was to protect people who can't protect themselves.

"Now that we got the history lesson out of the way the elders will want to speak with you" Sam said. Before James could reply his radio went off "James i need to talk to you now, i'll be there soon" the women that he still did not know the name of said

 **June 13, 2282 White House capitol Wasteland**

After the women got to the control room the first thing she did was tell him her name was Jessica then they proceeded to argue for about 1 hour about if they should go with the brotherhood or not which they finally agreed to go with

 **June 13, 2282 Citadel Capital Wasteland**

After they had gotten back to the Citadel Jessica and James had proceeded to talk to Elder Lyons the other elders who were on vidcom when James voiced his displeasure with how they did things after he did an elder asked why he felt this way which he gave a speech

"Humanity needs heroes to help them stand and give them hope in dark times. The Brotherhood has the ability to be something greater and to help so many people, to help them stand, be there beacon in the darkness yet refuses to. You want to know why i am not happy with the way you are, it's because me and my brother and sister Spartans were bred to protect people who could not protect themselves, to be that beacon and i can not just sit here and do nothing while innocent people are out there dying plus you have all this technology and you refuse to use it to rebuild the world" Even threw the thick metal door you could hear the thunderous applause and loud cheers. Looking over at Jessica who had a sheepish look on her face he came to the realization that she had some how turned on the intercom system so the entire bunker had just heard his speech and from that sounds of it they agreed with him.

"If we are to start doing something other than acquiring technology what do you propose we do" an elder asked. James looked at Jessica who nodded "I propose we take over the DC area and build something strong here" i told them "And how are we supposed to do that in case you haven't noticed we are too few in number to do anything" a rather young looking elder said. "Well what you will have to do is recall all of you forces back here and move your HQ into the DC area, and plus we were not the only ones in that vault." he turned to Sam who was standing in the corner "You asked me what was behind those blocked up windows, well i am going to show all of you."

 **3 months later**

 **June 13, 2282 White House Vault**

When James, Jessica and the brotherhood elder's who had just got the DC area from all over the world were in the vault control room James pressed a button on the panel and the shutters over the windows opened revealing a room filled with thousands of pods. "So is the Brotherhood going to help me make a better State, then country and possible world." James asked the Brotherhood elder's which they all nodded to. He turned and pushed a button on the control panel and the pods started to open.

After a few minutes people started to get out of the pods and collapsed on the floor. "Spartans rise and shine we have things to do, follow the lights on the floor, arm and armor up and meet me in the hangar" James said speaking into a microphone. He turned and faced the group behind him "Come on this way we have men to meet." he said walking out the door and down a hallway. About 45 minutes later they were standing in front of 6,000 men and women who were in the T-51b power armor and standing at attention "I am not going to lie to you, the world has gone to shit since we went into cryo. There was a nuclear war that turned the word to ash and the human race was nearly wiped out, all that's left of the old world is an untamed wasteland but since we are back i say we go and tame it! are you with me" **Sir Yes Sir** "Rex, Jack front and center the rest of you familiarize yourselves with your equipment, dismissed" as the room went into chaos and two men walked up to them. "Rex, Jack i want you two to go and scout out the rest of the vault i want to know what else we have for weapons and see if Mr Smith left us anything special" James said "Yessir" they replied at the same time.

"Know everyone follow me we have strategies to get to" James said walking off with the group following him.

 **15 minutes later vault control room**

"The first step is to provide people with food water and protection and we can do this by rebuilding the city piece by piece" James suggested "I agree if we can guarantee that people won't have to be worried if they will be able to get food tomorrow and that there family's will be safe " Elder Lyons spoke

"So are we in agreement we clean up sections of the city and start rebuilding" James asked looking around the small table they had brought in to the control room. Everyone nodded "Ok we know that most of the city is ruble so" He couldn't finish his sentence before he was cut off by the radio sitting next to him. "Boss, Me and Jack found something, you are going to want to see this and bring those brotherhood with you they will want to see this to" The gruff voice of Rex came over the radio. "Ok Rex we will be right there" James replied

After walking through a series of hallways the finally ended up at Rex and Jacks location which happens to be in front of a heavily reinforced door "Ok we are here let's take a look." James said motioning to the door which they promptly opened. In side it was pitch black and after Rex flipped on the light switch the group was greeted with 30, 8 feet tall suits of armor. "Well Rex, Jack do you have any idea as to what these are." James asked "No sir" they replied "Jessica" He asked looking over to the young women who nodded "Yes, these are the T-60 suits of power armor, and those are the Gatling lasers and heavy missile launchers that go with them" She said " Why are they so big" a brotherhood elder asked "They are so big because they were built to replace tanks so they are more heavily armored and drastically stronger so hence there size." She finished "All right get Jax, Al, Sophia and Parker down here to get themselves familiar with this armor and the heavy weapons. Anything else to show use Rex" James said. "Ya follow us" He said as he lead them down a hall and through another heavily reinforced door that leads into another hangar that had hundreds of humvees and modified vertibirds. After they inspected the vehicles Rex and Jack took them to one last hanger this one was bigger than the the others by quite a big margin.

"What the **HELL** are those" James screamed as he looked at the 25 thirty foot robots. "Those are Liberty Prime robots it was originally designed to retake anchorage Alaska from Chinese forces during the recourse war but the U.S government never could fix the problem with their energy system and as a result power armor was developed" Jessica explained. Everyone was looking at her as if she had grown a second head "And how do you know this" A brotherhood asked "Mr Smith told me but luckily for us i was able to fix the power problem" she replied. Getting over his shock James ordered Rex, Jack, Sophia and Parker to the vault control room.

"Sophia, Parker how do you like your new armor" James asked the two people in the new T-60 power armor. "I love it boss i feel so powerful and don't even get me started on the Gatling laser" Parker said with excitement. "Sophia" "I love it big guy i truly feel like i'm in a tank" She said "All right guys we got a mission the mercenary group known as talon company is going to be the biggest threat to are my plans so they need to be eliminated but unfortunately we don't know were they are so were going to have to find one of them and beat the ever living shit out of him until he tells us were his friends hangout any questions." he asked he got no answer ."Alright lets move." he said walking out the door and out of the vault for the first time in years.

* * *

 **Did you like it i hope so now if they came off as a little over powered good that's what i was going for and i like those kinds of story's and if you don't like it no one is forcing you to read it so don't be an asshole but i do welcome constructive criticism well that's all for now and i hope to see you next chapter burnttost out**


End file.
